


City Square

by Cantatrice18



Category: Oz: The Great and Powerful (2013)
Genre: Extended Scene, Gen, Situational Humiliation, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantatrice18/pseuds/Cantatrice18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glinda, chained and helpless, awaits death at the hands of the Wicked sisters. What went through the mind of each witch in the moments before Oz's arrival?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Theodora

What made her special? Why would he choose her, a washed up blonde with bubbles and silly songs, over a real witch, one worthy of being queen? A fresh surge of hatred coursed through Theodora's veins, and she kicked the captive witch viciously. Glinda's grimace of pain was worth a mountain of the treasury's gold. As the wicked witch let a fireball grow in her palm, she felt vindictive satisfaction knowing that the wizard's chosen lover would soon lie dead at her feet. She only wished that she'd given in to wickedness earlier: perhaps then the wizard would never have dared to leave her in the first place.


	2. Evanora

It wasn't about revenge, though that part was a lovely bonus. It was about making a statement. In the midst of the rebels' feeble attack, snatching their leader up and leaving her chained in the city square sent a message that no one was safe. The longer Evanora could keep the blonde writhing pitifully at her feet, the greater her power appeared in the minds of the people. Dominance was maintained through image, not force. She did not have to defeat Glinda's followers on the ground, she only needed to demoralize the fools enough to send them scurrying back to their little holes. Glinda was her key to a quick and decisive victory, and she intended to publicly humiliate the little witch until her point was made: no one crossed the all-powerful Witch of the East.


	3. Glinda

It was not the pain that bothered her. She had felt such pain before, when she'd been driven from her home in the Emerald City by the sisters and their minions. Her days spent hiding in the Dark Forest had accustomed her to deprivation, and she submitted to the witches' torment without complaint. But her heart ached for her people, the valiant forces from the south of Oz who even now fought bravely on her behalf. The sisters had ensured that her shame was as public as possible, and she knew that word was spreading of her fate. She hoped that they would remain strong, and that their faith in the wayward Oz would never waver. As for Oz's faith in himself...well, miracles did happen. If only they could happen soon!


End file.
